


'cause it's true, baby (I've been saving this for you, baby)

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [8]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Yifan, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Still smutty, okay some plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yifan is a vision and he blooms, just for Junmyeon.





	'cause it's true, baby (I've been saving this for you, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krishoaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krishoaf/gifts).



> Story title taken from Troye Sivan's 'Bloom'

Yuta is good at what he does because when Yifan looks at the final product in the mirror, he is astounded. Yuta smirks when he notes Yifan’s amazed expression; he crosses his arms, tilts his head to say, “Look at you hyung, I don’t think I have ever made you look this good, eh?”

Yifan touches his platinum blonde hair, which is slicked back, and then touches his face, but carefully, he didn’t want to mess up Yuta’s hard work. The make-up artist would strangle him if Yifan smudged the pink cream blush on the high points of his cheekbones. He is wearing one of Do Kyungsoo’s new autumn/winter collection, which is largely inspired by music icons from the 70s and 80s. The white shirt is off-centre and is unbuttoned; a pink corset clinches it at the waist. Yuta matched that shade of pink on his eyes and cheeks.

Yuta fixes a loose strand of hair and then claps, “Voila! You are the prettiest!”

Yifan chuckles and pinches the younger’s cheek before joining the other models on the floor. He finds the photographer, stylist and designer conversing. He has worked with Kyungsoo and Sooyoung before, it is Kim Junmyeon, the photographer he has never met before. And Yifan is staring shamelessly, he knows, but the photographer is _seriously_ very handsome. He has dark wavy messy hair kissing his eyebrows and a smooth, fair complexion with a healthy peach glow. And he is dressed in all black, a half-sleeve black silk shirt and fitted black pants. But the hottest thing is definitely those glasses, those thin metal-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Yifan is having a hard time looking away.

 

Junmyeon stubs the cigarette in the ashtray when he finds one of the ADs gesture at him. So, the models are ready. He puts on his glasses and grabs his half-finished, lukewarm cup of coffee as he trudges into the main floor of the shoot. He finds the designer right away, chatting with the stylist. They both turn their heads to look at him; Junmyeon gives them a small wave as he joins them. The designer, Do Kyungsoo, and the stylist, Choi Sooyoung, are people he has worked with before, so he is comfortable with them and they soon start discussing the new spring/summer collection.

He notices the models come on the floor from the corner of his eyes, and he gets behind the camera, checking with his crew about the setup. He is looking through the viewfinder when he finds his gaze landing on this tall, blond model with bright red lips. He straightens up and watches the male model, dressed in one of Kyungsoo’s pieces, talking to this other model and Junmyeon can’t look away for some strange reason. Usually, Junmyeon ends up looking at people like they are subjects, to be captured through his lenses. And this model is an effortlessly perfect subject, in the very way he stands, hands on hips, gummy smile on display as he chats with his friend. But there is something more, a magnetism and when the model looks at him, his eyes widening before sending Junmyeon a small nod and smile, the photographer suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

Junmyeon focuses his attention back on the camera again, gesturing towards his assistant to start. The models walk in, the blond one and the female model. Kyungsoo is known for his androgynous style and this time he obviously took inspiration from David Bowie and Annie Lennox, and he likes it a lot, especially the white shirt on the blond model. The one he has his eyes on is flawless as he poses, leaning on the prop. Junmyeon says, “Cup your face? Look disinterested.”

The blond nods with a smile before cupping his chin and leaning forward, elbow on the stand. Junmyeon gestures at the female model to lean on the male model. They both take instructions well and Junmyeon snaps them in that pose. He straightens up and smiles, “That was great. What are your names?”

The female model chirps up, “My name is Jian.”

“I am Yifan,” the male one says.

“Good, Yifan and Jian. Just a few more poses before the next look, okay?”

They both nod and Junmyeon shoots them some more before Sooyoung and her assistant usher the models to get them ready for the next look. Junmyeon walks over to his assistant, Jungwoo, and they go through all the images taken. As they go through the sixty or so shots taken off look one, Junmyeon finds his gaze locked on Yifan, who exudes a raw sexual appeal, inherently undeniable and captivating, he realises. He ends up approving of all sixty shots, and Jungwoo sends him a very concerned and confused look.

Only Yifan returns and he is dressed in a sleeveless yellow trench coat, black pants and white cowboy boots. The art director changes the backdrop quickly, from the neutral blue background to a blazing red one, matching Yifan’s lipstick (his makeup look remained unchanged). A stuffed chair is pushed on the floor and Junmyeon looks up at Yifan again, who, to his surprise, is looking right back at him. Junmyeon points at the chair and says, “Can you lie down? I know you are too tall—”

Yifan waves his hand and smiles, “No, that’s okay. Just tell me what to do.”

Yifan takes direction well and Junmyeon swallows whenever Yifan looks straight at the lens, his eyes hooded and his lips slightly parted. Junmyeon wonders how soft those lips would be if he could touch them or kiss them. He shakes his head to focus. Meanwhile, Jungwoo is still confused why Junmyeon just took seventy shots for look number two.

Yifan leaves the floor and Jian comes back with another female model. Their clothes are yellow too, so the backdrop remains. Junmyeon finds his head still filled with Yifan and his bare chest in that trench coat. Jian leaves next, and there is a break for a few minutes where Junmyeon goes through the images on the monitor with Jungwoo again. This time, the assistant asks, “Uh, boss, you okay?”

Junmyeon frowns down at Jungwoo, “What do you even mean?”

Jungwoo frowns back and says, “Boss, you took more than forty shots of that Yifan dude lying down alone.”

“Uh,” Junmyeon fumbles. “I was seeing which light felt best.”

“There are only two light sources,” Jungwoo grins as he starts to understand.

Junmyeon cuffs the back of Jungwoo’s head, lightly, and grumbles, “Go check the reflector.”

Yifan returns with the other female model, Jinkyung. This time, he is in a beret, a red leather jacket, black pants and nothing else. His makeup is bolder, the shiny red lipstick now switched to a matte red and bright cyan eyeshadow under his lower lashes. Jinkyung is in a longer leather jacket and blue eyeliner, and visually, the duo is striking. The set changes again with a grey backdrop and Junmyeon has an idea. He changes the lighting, dimming it, and places obstacles between the light and the models. Jungwoo is holding the frame of horizontal bars, which gives the effect of stripes across Yifan and Jinkyung’s body.

Junmyeon and Yifan eyes meet various times while shooting for the third look. And each glance sends the air leaving Junmyeon’s lungs a little faster. The eyeshadow amplifies the intensity in Yifan’s eyes. Junmyeon can’t look away at times; Jungwoo whining about holding the frame brings back Junmyeon to his work though.

The models leave for the next look and Junmyeon pretends he didn’t see Yifan throwing him a small glance over his shoulder as he walks off. Kyungsoo joins them and they discuss, choosing which shots to keep and which would look great for a look book and which would be best on Instagram.

The set changes again; the art director and her team turn the set into a small botanical garden. Junmyeon had already discussed the set with Byuli. They take some test shots with Jungwoo as a model to see how it all looks. Jian returns for a solo shoot and they breeze through it fast. Yifan steps on next and Junmyeon internally groans because whoever decided to put lilac highlighter on Yifan is playing with him.

Yifan’s hair is also loose, making a C-shape on his forehead and his lips are matte red still. The white tank top is fitting Yifan like a second skin and the red pants hug his narrow waist and elongates his already statuesque figure. The contour is harsher this time and Junmyeon takes a deep, shaky breath.

The first few shots are Yifan staring directly into the camera with his chin pressing into his shoulder. The next ones are Yifan looking away and his jawline is beautiful, Junmyeon thinks. They take a few more shots before Yifan leaves. Junmyeon ambles over to Jungwoo, who gives him a shit-eating grin, and whispers “So, hyung, didn’t think you had a thing for six feet hunks with purple highlighters.”

Junmyeon glares at him before cuffing him again and grumbling, “Shut up and it’s lilac.”

Jungwoo snickers as Jian and Jinkyung return in floral coordinates. Junmyeon gets back to work but Jungwoo’s comment and his annoying snicker reverberates in his head.

 

Yuta chuckles when Yifan returns and the ADs hover around him, tugging his clothes off and handing him the two-piece gown for the next look. But no, Yuta isn’t chuckling because Yifan is struggling to get into the large, poofy floral skirt. So, when Yifan shoots him a glare, Yuta walks up to him with a make-up wipe and when he is close enough, he says, “The photographer won’t stop staring at you.”

Yifan rolls his eyes even though his heart skips a beat, “Oh come on, he’s the photographer, of course he is looking at me?”

Yuta chuckles and shakes his head as he wipes the red lipstick off Yifan’s lips, careful not to remove the foundation. He will have to pack on more foundation on the highlight. He says, “Nope. He is _looking_ at you.” He winks when Yifan sends him a glare, his eyes a little confused.

Yuta quickly puts on some red-range lipstick and moves on to hide the lilac highlight away. He fixes Yifan’s hair and turns him around with a whispered, “Maybe go get laid tonight hyung.”

Yifan is about to turn around and curse when an AD gestures at him to get back on the floor. However, he soon discovers walking in a large skirt is cumbersome. He manages to return to the floor in one piece and not trip on anything. He hears the photographer says wow under his breath; Yifan smirks. Then, still thinking about what Yuta said, he risks a glance towards Junmyeon and to his surprise (a happy surprise), the photographer looks at him, equally transfixed. Yifan throws him a shy smile.

The second last look is one of the main looks of the collection, so Junmyeon takes his time shooting this one. The backdrop is a dark one, letting the flowers on his silk skirt and crop top set be the showstopper. Yifan is posed in various ways; against the wall and on a high stool, and once on the ground with Junmyeon hovering over him, taking a few top down shots.

The last shot is taken and Junmyeon hands his camera to Jungwoo before he extends a hand to Yifan to help him up. Yifan takes it with a smile and his heart beats a bit faster when he grabs Junmyeons hand, which is strong and warm. His grip is firm and comfortable as Yifan slowly gets to his feet. Junmyeon stands a good foot shorter than him but Yifan’s throat feels dry when he sees the confidence and ease that emits from Junmyeon. He says, “Good job Yifan, it is nice working with you.”

“You too, Mr Kim,” Yifan says, highly aware that his hand is still clasped in Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon smiles, and it blinds Yifan, “Call me Junmyeon.”

Yifan nods before he heads back to the greenroom. Yuta, who had seen the entire thing dances his eyebrows and Yifan groans, wishing he could pick something up from the makeup table and chuck it at Yuta’s face. His last look is entirely different, so the girls head back to the floor as Yuta starts to remove his lipstick. As an assistant starts removing his skirt, Yuta steps on a stool to start the tedious task of finger curling his hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Yifan is in a black pinstriped tailcoat, black pants and black platform heels, a nude lip and Yuta’s vintage curls are gleaming. Yifan sends him a thumbs up as he walks out, Yuta flushes under the silent praise.

A set of stairs are the prop this time, and Yifan sighs in relief because despite his career as an androgynous model, he still finds it difficult to walk in heels higher than four inches and this one is a good six inches high. However, Junmyeon’s appreciative glance makes Yifan feel great and he straightens his spine, slightly preening.

Heavy, black curtains are the backdrop now and it is his last look of his day. Junmyeon takes his time, capturing the beautiful tailcoat in multiple angles and poses. Personally, Yifan likes the shot Junmyeon takes of him where he is going up the stairs, flicking the coat behind him. The assistant, Jungwoo, is filled with praises for him and Yifan feels his face warming up. He sneaks a look at Junmyeon and he is sort of disappointed when he sees Junmyeon’s entire attention focused on the monitor. But with his hand fisted under his chin and his brows furrowed, Yifan thinks he has never seen anyone look that sexy while concentrating.

Yifan walks back to the greenroom and Yuta gives him a high-five. They quickly strip him off his clothes and then he moves to wipe the make-up off his face with the coconut-scented wipes first before using his cleansing balm. He can do the rest of the cleaning when he goes home. He ruffles his hair a bit, the gel now feeling itchy on his scalp. He gets back into his hoodie and jeans, grabs his backpack, and gives a hug to Yuta before heading out. As he makes his way to the staircase, he finds Junmyeon leaning against the railings, his head bowed over the phone and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Yifan swallows as he halts; the shorter man looks up and his eyes widen before a slow smile creeps onto his face.

Junmyeon stubs the half-finished cigarette on the rails and asks, “Heading home?” Yifan nods and feels hot under the close, observant look the other man sends him. Junmyeon grins, “You look very different when you are out of the makeup. Do you, do you mind me asking how old you are?”

Yifan laughs, “I don’t mind at all. I turned twenty last November.” Junmyeon’s eyebrow rise up his forehead. So, the model is thirteen years younger than him. Yifan laughs again, “I know, I look older for my age! People mistake me to be twenty-five. I say, it’s the height.”

Junmyeon crosses his arms as he smiles, his eyes hooded behind his glasses as he simply stares at him; Yifan starts to feel nervous. He wonders what is going on inside his head. He is about to leave when Junmyeon asks, “Would you mind joining me for dinner, Yifan?”

Yifan clutches onto his backpack so hard, his nails dig into his palm. He takes a deep breath before slowly nodding his head. “I don’t mind at all.”

 

“Nice place, ugh—” Yifan doesn’t get to finish his sentence when Junmyeon pushes him against the wall and slots his knee between his legs. Yifan shudders, thinking, _finally_.

The whole day has been a tango between them; glances thrown at each other, filled with heat and wanting. It was instantaneous, their attraction; and dinner was filled with so much tension. It started casual, with Junmyeon talking about his work and Yifan talking about his big break, which was the campaign he did for Kyungsoo last autumn/winter. Then, Junmyeon made a terrible joke and Yifan laughed too loud and ended up smearing sauce all over his chin. He wiped it off, but a smidgen of red remained in the corner of his mouth and Junmyeon swiped it off with a comment regarding the red lipstick Yifan wore in a low, husky voice, and Yifan swears he popped a boner right then and there. The low light of the restaurant casting shadows over Junmyeon’s eyes weren’t helping things either.

They were out through the door as soon as Junmyeon paid the bill. The taxi ride back was difficult, especially when Junmyeon put a possessive hand over Yifan’s thigh. Junmyeon’s thumb drew circles on the inside of his thigh and Yifan had to remind himself that he was in a public place and getting an erection just because someone had a hand on his leg is justifiable. But then again, the hand on his leg belongs to Junmyeon and Yifan wants to just give in and let Junmyeon have his way with him.

But now, in the privacy of Junmyeon’s home, Yifan doesn’t have to hold back. So, when Junmyeon pulls his head down to kiss him and uses his knee to press against his erection, Yifan moans. The jarring height difference be damned because Yifan finds himself submitting so, so easily to the harsh, hot way Junmyeon kisses him, his teeth nipping at his lower lip. He sucks on it before smoothing his tongue over it and Yifan parts his lips, eager to taste Junmyeon.

Junmyeon groans when their tongues brush, electric and maddening. Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s narrow waist to hold him in place as Junmyeon pushes his body against Yifan’s. The taller puts his hands on Junmyeon’s neck, his fingers tangling with his hair. Junmyeon slips his hand underneath the hoodie and Yifan groans into the kiss when Junmyeon pushes the cloth up his torso, exposing his bare skin. The air is cool but Junmyeon’s hands are warm and when his thumbs flick over his nipples, Yifan whimpers.

Junmyeon pulls back, pushing air back into his lungs as he regards the sight before him. Yifan’s lips are red, his pupils are dilated with want and his chest heaves, trying to gulp down air. Junmyeon whispers as he pulls the hoodie off Yifan, “You are so pretty Yifan, so,” he chucks the cloth away and kisses a trail along Yifan’s collarbone, “So fucking beautiful.”

Yifan feels warm under the praise but he can’t find his words when Junmyeon wraps his lips around his nipple, laving his tongue over it. His head knocks back into wall next when Junmyeon’s other hand spiders down his abdomen and suddenly squeezes his erection through the denim. “Ah, Junmyeon, _oh_ ,” Yifan forgets what he was trying to say when Junmyeon starts moving his hand and moves to give his other nipple the same attention.

Junmyeon raises his head and Yifan smashes his mouth against the former’s. Junmyeon groans when their teeth clash; his hands roam over Yifan’s bare back, grabbing and leaving scratches. Junmyeon breaks the kiss and with his voice rough, says, “You will kill me, baby boy.”

Yifan’s breath hitches at the pet name, and he decides he likes it when Junmyeon says in _that_ voice, like he can hardly hold himself back and he wants to ruin him. Yifan licks his lip and touches Junmyeon’s lips, whispering, “You are so hot hyung, you might kill me first.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he grabs Yifan’s wrist and pulls him down the corridor. The bedroom is not far and as soon as Junmyeon closes the door, Yifan claws at his shirt and pushes him against the door, attaching his mouth under Junmyeon’s jaw and nips along the pale column of his neck, painting it with bites. Junmyeon’s grip on his hips is hard and Yifan feels the dull throb of pain, but he cannot bring himself to care when Junmyeon whispers into his ears, his voice low and lustful, “So impatient…”

Yifan groans into Junmyeon’s skin when the latter starts stroking him again. His hips jerk forward, and he shudders when he feels Junmyeon’s arousal against his thighs. “Hyung,” Yifan whines as he grabs at Junmyeon’s collar, “Take this off.”    

Junmyeon chuckles; Yifan has a pout on his face and it is endlessly endearing. He cups Yifan’s cheeks and kisses the pout away. He moves his lips along Yifan’s jawline and murmurs, “Why don’t you take it off me baby boy?”

Junmyeon figures Yifan likes the pet name when his eyes widen, and he bites his lip gingerly. He nods his head and starts undoing Junmyeon’s shirt. Junmyeon rubs circles his thumb on Yifan’s hipbones as the shirt falls off his shoulders. Yifan whistles as he touches Junmyeon’s _very_ defined abdomen, “Oh my god, you are the hottest guy I have _ever_ met.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon again, this time he trails his mouth down Junmyeon’s body. He bites on Junmyeon’s navel and sucks on the bite he made. Junmyeon groans at each bite Yifan made, but when his mouth way too close, Junmyeon’s breath hitches. He winds his fingers through Yifan’s hair and scrapes his nails along his scalp. Yifan looks up through his bangs, his finger tracing the bulge through Junmyeon’s pants as he asks, “Can, can I?”

“Go ahead,” Junmyeon replies, touching Yifan’s cheekbone.

Yifan’s breathe stutters at the tender touch on his skin. He unzips Junmyeon’s pants and drags the pants down with his underwear. Yifan licks his lips as he wraps his fingers around the thick length and runs his hand down and up. He hears Junmyeon moan and the fingers in his hair tug at his roots slightly. Yifan flicks his tongue at the tip, catching the slit. He wraps his lips around next and groans how heavy and hot it feels in his mouth. He bobs his head, up and down, tracing the vein with his tongue and looks up to see Junmyeon with his eyes shut and lip trapped under his teeth, breathing heavily. Yifan pushes forward till he is swallowing and Junmyeon opens his eyes, his hands pushing away Yifan’s bangs from his forehead with a small smile, his voice raspy, he says, “You are doing so good, so, so good baby boy.” Yifan grins as he pulls back; his own cock throbs at the praise and he palms at his erection as he swirls his tongue on the tip while his hand moves up and down Junmyeon’s length. Junmyeon moans, “Fuck, you are going to make me cum if you keep doing such naughty things with your tongue baby boy.”

That moan sends heat shooting straight to his cock and Yifan can feel the precum seeping through his denims. However, Yifan feels a sharp tug at his hair and Junmyeon pulls him off his cock. Junmyeon curves over him and rubs his pretty, swollen lips and says, “Look at you,” his gaze flicks down at Yifan hand, which is pressed on his bulge, “So, so impatient.” He cups Yifan’s chin and nips at his lower lip, sucking on it, rolling it between his teeth and Yifan moans, half in pleasure and half in pain. He gestures Yifan to get to his feet, and with his hand on his sternum, pushes Yifan towards the bed.

Yifan falls on the bed and Junmyeon doesn’t wait to take his denims off him. Yifan nearly cries when Junmyeon’s fingers curl around his cock. He spreads the precum down the shaft and strokes him long and hard. Yifan shivers when Junmyeon’s other hand reaches down, toys with his balls before pressing down on his perineum. Yifan nearly arches off the bed as breaks the kiss to whimper at the overstimulation—it feels _so good_.

Junmyeon looks down at Yifan and his gut twists when he sees the fucked-out expression on his face; his face flushed and his lips so red, even without the lipstick. Junmyeon curses when he remembers the lube and condoms are in the bathroom. He doesn’t want to leave Yifan when he is like this, mouth open and eyes glazed over as he keeps murmuring, “Hyung, hyung, ah, that’s—”

Yifan feels a gentle press of lips on his temple and he groans when he feels Junmyeon getting down from the bed. He whines, “What are you doing?”

“I will be right back, hold on baby boy,” Junmyeon promises as he walks towards the bathroom. He almost doesn’t leave when he sees Yifan heaving himself up on his elbows and pouting at him. Junmyeon rushes in and cries in victory when he finds the necessary items quickly. When he returns, he finds Yifan has moved and he is now in the middle of the bed, slowly stroking himself. Junmyeon almost drops his things as he scurries over.

Desire, hot and thick, pulses through his blood as his gaze locks with Yifan, who licks his lips and whispers, “Hyung?”

Junmyeon drops the things on the pillow beside and settles between his legs to kiss Yifan—and Yifan parts his legs so easily—who was only too willing to meet him halfway and kiss him back with the equal hunger and fervour. Junmyeon grabs the lube and uncaps it, coating his fingers thickly with the liquid. The sound of the bottle cap clicking into place brings Yifan back from the kiss and his eyelids flutter as he mumbles, “Junmyeon, I, I, have never, I mean, nothing beside a toy, you know…”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Yifan, who’s suddenly all flushed and shy. Junmyeon wants to believe his entire heart didn’t melt at Yifan coquettish expression—at how open yet vulnerable he is now. With his other hand, Junmyeon caresses Yifan’s face, his fingers gently tracing the swell of his lips and cheek. He kisses Yifan’s nose and says, “If you don’t want to—”

Yifan shakes his head and his eyes widen as he says, his words tripping over themselves, “No, no hyung, I, I want this, you, I mean, god, you are so hot, and you have been so, so nice, I just…”

Junmyeon chuckles, softly as he lightly presses his lips against Yifan’s. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I will be nice to you.”

Yifan cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and toys with the small hairs at his nape as he nods, “I know, I know.”

“This might be uncomfortable,” Junmyeon says as he parts Yifan’s legs some more and bends them, till his feet are on the mattress, “If it gets too painful, you tell me. I don’t wanna hurt you, baby boy.”

Yifan nods and Junmyeon kisses his knee and gently circles his slicked finger on Yifan’s rim. The younger’s breath hitches, and Junmyeon almost removes his finger but then Yifan rasps out, “No, keep going, it’s just, it’s odd when someone else is doing that.”

“So, what does baby boy do when he is on his own?” Junmyeon grins as he pushes pass the ring of muscles. Yifan groans but he grins when he hears the question—he can tell Junmyeon is trying to distract him, so he answers, “Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know…”

Junmyeon laughs as he kisses the other knee. Yifan is tight, tighter than he expected, and he can feel his cock throbbing between his legs at the thought of sinking into that.

It does feel strange to be fingered by someone else and at first, it does feel painful but slowly his muscles relax, and his death grip on the bedsheet eases a bit as he groans, “More, hyung, please, _please_.”

And who is Junmyeon to deny Yifan anything? He adds another finger and starts pumping them. The room gets filled with loud squelching noises and Yifan feels almost embarrassed by it but Junmyeon’s fingers are thick and every time they scrape along his walls, Yifan loses a bit of his sanity. Then, Junmyeon finds his prostate and Yifan cries out, “ _Fuck_!”

Junmyeon grins as he uses his free hand to stroke Yifan’s cock, all flushed and leaking. Yifan thrashes his head, hating how hot he feels, loving how Junmyeon is picking him apart and he moans, “More, more!”

“Oh? What does baby boy want?” Junmyeon asks, his throat dry as he looks down at his fingers moving in and out of Yifan. “Do you want hyung to fuck you?”

Yifan reaches for Junmyeon and the latter indulges, leaning forward and grabs his neck, pulling him down. Their mouths meet in an open kiss and there is drool running down Yifan’s chin, but he doesn’t care when Junmyeon pulls back for air and Yifan moans, “Please, please fuck me, please.”

Junmyeon nods, and with one last kiss on the inside of Yifan’s thigh, he rips open the packet of condom and rolls it down his cock. He quickly slicks his length up with lube and pumps himself a few times before he grabs the back of the younger’s knee and asks, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, hyung, yes,” Yifan barely has those words out of his mouth before Junmyeon slowly starts inching into him. Yifan’s eyes roll back into his head as Junmyeon breaches past his muscles, his girth stretching him ever-so slowly. It is only when Junmyeon is all the way in, bottoming out, does Yifan gasp out, “Yes, oh my god, hyung, you are so, so—”

Junmyeon bends Yifan at his knees and leans over, seeks his lips and kisses him, roughly, thoroughly, letting Yifan adjust. He whispers, “God, you feel so good.”

Yifan licks into Junmyeon’s mouth, trying to relax and soon, he does and then, he feels like he needs more, so presses his face into Junmyeon’s neck and mumbles, “You need to move, hyung, please.”

Junmyeon does; he pulls out till the tip and thrusts in again, slowly, making Yifan moan out, loud and wanton. Junmyeon moans too as Yifan sucks him in, all hot and tight, and he doesn’t know how long he will last when Yifan clenches down on him. He picks up a slow, steady pace and Yifan is clawing at his back, chanting his name.

But Yifan wants more, Junmyeon is just out of reach, so he moans out, “Harder, hyung, _please.”_

Junmyeon groans, low and guttural as he picks up his pace and rams into Yifan, a bit unsure at first but when he hears Yifan moaning out yes, Junmyeon does not hold back. Soon, he has Yifan crying out his name, and Yifan doesn’t even know how loud he is when Junmyeon hits him right where he wants him to. Yifan closes his eyes and sees stars behind his eyelids when Junmyeon changes his angle and he cries, “Oh!”

“You say please so nicely,” Junmyeon groans as he rolls his hips, finding what made Yifan cry out loud, and he keeps at it, mercilessly. “And you feel, so, _so,_ good, god.”

Yifan slides along the mattress, his fingers gripping hard onto Junmyeon’s back, trying to ground himself, trying to chase the pleasure, impounding and delirious, and he doesn’t know how loud he is, how far gone he is. He feels like he is close, so damn close, he puts his hand over his cock, stroking himself, wanting to push himself over the edge. He feels Junmyeon’s mouth near his ear, his voice silky and dark as he whispers, “Does baby boy want to come?” When Yifan makes an incoherent noise and nods his head, Junmyeon resumes, “Come on them.” He increases his pace, thrusting harder and faster and Yifan throws his head to the side, the vein on his neck popping out as the tightness unfurls and explodes through his entire body before spurting out in streams of white all over his chest.

Junmyeon watches Yifan come and it is quite the sight; he puts his mouth on the younger’s pulse and sucks a deep, deep mark as his hips snap faster and a little erratic as he chases his climax. He feels Yifan clenching around him, and whispering, “Hyung, please, come on.” He tightens his legs around him too, trying to pull him in deeper. Junmyeon manages a few more times before he cums; Yifan shivers when he feels it, through the rubber, Junmyeon’s cock pulsating inside him.

Junmyeon slumps over as he comes down his high and Yifan trails soft kisses along his collarbone. Junmyeon rises on his elbow and smiles down at Yifan, brushing his sweaty bangs off his temple, “You okay?”

“Never better, hyung,” Yifan hums as he grins back.

Something shifts inside Junmyeon and turns to liquid in his gut at that gummy smile. He could see himself looking at it for a long, long time. He leaves the bed, unwilling to, but he does it anyway and returns with a wet washcloth to clean the mess off Yifan. He doesn’t see the fond look Yifan throws at him, or the slightly sad smile as the younger wonders if Junmyeon would be interested in him beyond tonight, because he so is.

However, to Yifan’s surprise, Junmyeon chucks the washcloth away and then settles right down beside him. He pulls Yifan close and wraps his hand around him. Yifan shifts, suddenly anxious as to what is happening. “Don’t move,” Junmyeon sighs as he wraps his hands around Yifan, who stills, and Junmyeon can feel the deep breaths he takes. “You can stay the night.”

Yifan presses his lips together and tucks himself under Junmyeon’s chin. “You are not kicking me out?”

“Why would I?”

Yifan whispers, “Most one-night stands do.”

Junmyeon sighs again and leans back to looks down at Yifan, “Well, I don’t know Yifan, I am not much of a one-night stand person. And you fascinate me.”

Yifan’s eyes widen a little as he gulps, suddenly feeling giddy inside, “I fascinate you?”

“Yes, you do.” Then, Junmyeon brushes his fingers over Yifan’s bangs and smiles, “You are beautiful.”

Yifan feels his face heating up as he mumbles, “You are not too awful yourself.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he kisses Yifan’s temple, “No, I mean, this sounds cheesy but when you laughed at my bad dad jokes tonight, I might have gotten a little crush on you. And I am way too old for crushes.”

“Well, at least you know your jokes are bad. And no, you are not that old,” Yifan giggles before he feels all exposed as he admits, “I mean, I don’t mind.” The fact that Junmyeon has a crush on him just like he is crushing after Junmyeon makes him very, very happy.

“You don’t?”

Junmyeon sounded a little incredulous so Yifan plants a tender kiss on his lips, “Nope.”

Junmyeon hums as he rubs his thumb over Yifan’s lips, “Breakfast date?”

Yifan makes himself comfortable again, going back to tuck himself against Junmyeon as he murmurs, “Mmm, yes, I like waffles.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Aren’t models supposed to be on a strict diet?”

“I don’t mind cheating on my diet for you.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon nuzzles Yifan’s hair, “I am honoured.”

 

It is another photoshoot and this time, Yifan’s hair is darker and he is dressed in this wrap-around shirt, half of his chest on display as he poses for Burberry’s new campaign for the Chinese market. He leans against the barstool as he looks at the camera, the British photographer directing him. The shots are finished, and the photographer is all praises and Yifan lightly blushes. However, it is the praise coming from the man standing at the corner, who claps and says, “You did so well, Yifan!”

Yifan throws him a look, but his blush deepens, and his boyfriend smirks. Junmyeon had no plans to accompany Yifan to the LFW but an assignment happened at the last minute and Yifan rushed to hug him so hard that they both toppled over on the floor of Junmyeon’s living room. Junmyeon landed on his ass but he didn’t mind; Yifan’s glee and his wonderful smile was worth all the pain.

Now, they are in London and the fashion week is in full swing and Yifan is officially the face for an international brand campaign and Junmyeon couldn’t be prouder. He is himself working with another brand, but he made time to come pick Yifan up from his photoshoot. He accompanies Yifan to the greenroom and doesn’t wait to grab the other’s waist to kiss him. He feels Yifan smile under his lips and kissing him back, his hands reaching up to cup Junmyeon’s face. They pull back and Yifan feels the same damn butterflies in his stomach as he always does whenever Junmyeon smiles up at him, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks lifting up.

Junmyeon asks, “Dinner?”

Yifan groans, throwing his head back, “I am starving.”

Junmyeon smiles back as he squeezes Yifan’s waist, “I will be waiting outside, baby boy.”

Yifan feels his entire body warming at he pet name; he nods and Junmyeon leaves him alone to get changed. As soon as he leaves, the makeup artist, who had seen the exchange quips, “You two make such an adorable couple!”

Yifan scratches his neck, his face flushed as he says, “I guess we do, thanks.” He looks out through the door and finds Junmyeon deep in conversation with the photographer and he smiles; he is the face for a famous brand, he is also walking the ramp for them and he has an awesome boyfriend who cares for him and adores him so much that sometimes Yifan is slightly overwhelmed but in a nice way—life is pretty great now, if he must say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/2 smut for my Twitter husband!
> 
>  
> 
> honestly, no one asked you to make me those videos, but you did anyway, so enjoy another story from me!!


End file.
